Christmas is Starting Now
" |image = Dancing on the sleigh.jpg |caption = |band = Big Bad Voodoo Daddy |runtime = 0:55 (episode) 2:42 (album) |band2 = Big Bad Voodoo Daddy |album = Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites It Feels Like Christmas Time |genre = Swing, Holiday |before = None |after = None |video = Episode version Soundtrack version Demo version}} " " is a song performed when Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Clewn't, and Blay'n were handing out the presents in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". The song is performed by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. It is also one of the songs in the album, Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Lyrics Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a minimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Soundtrack version Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is starting now! Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah. We gotta hang those stockings on the wall, This is no time for procrastination. We gotta trim that tree and deck the hall, That's gonna be a celebration. Just a few short hours till Santa comes, So get ready for the big finale. We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums, And shake it like a bowl full of jelly. Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right. (Musical interlude) Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. Right now. Yeah!! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *In the song, the band mentions "Sometimes I feel like a big snowman that's fallen under a plow." This happens once to the first snowman, whose nose rolls to Perry, and almost happens again, but this time another carrot, not his nose, rolls to Perry. *The line "We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums" is a reference to the line in the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas: Visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. *In 2010, the song began to be used as part of The Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights at Disney's Hollywood Studios within the Walt Disney World resort in Orlando, Florida during the holiday season. A year later, the song was used as part of the Holiday Edition of Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. *The song is included in the Big Bad Voodoo Daddy CD "It Feels Like Christmas Time". Songwriters *Danny Jacob *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #11314940 See also *List of songs *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Guest Stars Category:C